Daniel Jackson
Private Daniel Jackson was an American left-handed sniper from West Fork, Tennessee serving in the 2nd Rangers Battalion of the United States Army. He was one of the men Captain John H. Miller selected to search for Private James Francis Ryan. Not much is known about Jackson's pre-war life, other than he grew up in Tennessee and was an excellent marksman in his youth. Jackson served with Charlie Company 2nd Ranger Battalion at the time of the D-Day invasion of Normandy. It was here that he demonstrated his sharpshooting skills, taking out two German machine gun positions, and assisting his Commanding officer, Captain John H. Miller. About a week after D-Day, Jackson was one of 7 men picked by Captain Miller to assist in the rescue of Airborne Private James Ryan. Along the way Jackson picked off a German sniper by shooting through the sniper's scope and also helped to take down a machine gun position. They then found Private Ryan and the men he was with, as they were defending a bridge from the Germans. The squad decided to stay and help defend the bridge. Jackson was killed in action when a tank spotted him in a bell tower and blasted him away. Battle vs. Dimitri Petrenko (by MilitaryBrat) Two Sergeants are leading patrols into a bombed out city. One American, another Russian. The American patrol is coming in through the forrest and the Russian patrol through a dirt road on the outskirts of town. "Hey Sarge," Jackson says to his Sergeant. "Who're those troops coming into town?" "Take a look through your scope and see for yourself Jackson." Jackson peeks through his scope and cannot identify them. "I don't know Sarge. They ain't American though. and they ain't Brits or French either. Maybe Germans in disguise?" "Maybe, drop one of them and see what they do." "Oh my Lord, assist in my aim" Jackson prays as he lines up a soldier in his sights. He pulls the trigger and a .30-.06 round tears through the throat of a Soviet." Jackson:4 Petrenko:3 "Damnitt!!! Where the hell did that come from?" The Soviet Sergeant screamed in his native tounge. As they ducked for cover amidst the sniper fire that wounds another soldier. "I do not know Sergeant," the wounded Soviet answered. "Maybe we've come into contact with the fascists." "Must be it. Petrenko take cover in that bakery and provide covering fire." The soldiers displaced and fought their way towards the center of town. The Americans do the same, and lob grenades while providing covering fire. They manage to kill the wounded Soviet, while also losing a soldier to a shot through the heart. Jackson: 3 Petrenko: 2 Petrenko reloads after that last kill. However the American Sergeant finds him and closes the distance. Petrenko attempts to kill him with his rifle, but the Sergeant is quicker. He knocks it out of Petrenko's hands and unsheathes his knife. Petrenko however is quicker and slices the American's hamstrings and biceps with his NR40. Then he slits his throat and throws him out the window. Jackson: 2 Petrenko: 2 Jackson spots the Soviet Sergeant and delivers a bullet to the brain while speaking the "Hail Mary" just after the Sergeant emptied his Tokarev into an American. Jackson: 1 Petrenko: 1 The remaining snipers displaced and looked for each other, however Jackson found Petrenko first. He lined up his shot, and shot what he thought was Petrenk right through the nose. However this was just a ruse, as Jackson discovered when he went to the body and saw that it was one he already killed. He realized he had been set up and quietly said a prayer while he waited for death, which Petrenko dealt out to him. WINNER: Petrenko Expert's Opinion While Jackson was certainly a skilled sniper and a crackshot with his Springfield, he was simply outgunned in this fight. Petrenko was more experienced and more brutal over his foe. Add in a superior bladed weapon and explosive and you have Dimitri Petrenko as your winner. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Erwin König (by Deathblade 100) France, 1944 A US patrolman walked over cautiously, as he spotted the glint of sun on metal. Inching closer, he found what had caused the light; a discarded Luger P08. Crawling over to claim the sidearm as a trophy, he failed to notice the barrel of a Karabiner 98k sticking out from a nearby pile of rubble. A second later, the rifle barked its distinct report; Major Erwin König had claimed another victim. Two days later Elements of the 2nd Ranger Battalion under Captain Miller entered the village to retake it from the armies of the Third Reich. As one of the Rangers walked up to speak to the captain, a rifle shot echoed through the street, the bullet embedding itself into the chest of the soldier "Jackson, deal with that sniper!" Miller yelled, as the unit ducked for cover. PFC Daniel Jackson nodded his response and broke off from his squad to set up his position. *** Major König took his eye away from the scope of his Kar98k and ejected the spent casing from his rifle before rechambering and relocating from the two storey farmhouse he was lying in. That tactic would only work once before his opponents caught onto the trick. Sneaking out the backdoor of the building, König noticed the US sniper predictably heading up towards the steeple of the small village church. *** Jackson rested his Springfield M1903A4 against the edge of the windowsill of the church's steeple. Taking aim he could see his fellow squadmates up against cover and searched for his opponent. Setting his sights on the only other high ground; the bombed out ruins of a two storey farmhouse, he clumsily rechambered his rifle with his left hand. Seeing the glint of a sniper scope, he quickly muttered "Lord grant me strength" before firing. Awkwardly rechambering his rifle, he checked his target and cursed; his shot had been off by several inches. Taking aim again, Jackson noticed the slumped position of the opposing sniper and the M1911 pistol at its hip and realised it had been a decoy. Despite the German trenchcoat, Jackson's heart skipped a beat when he noticed the US Army uniform on his target. *** König aimed his Scoped Kar98k at the steeple from his position in the long grass, waiting for the crosshairs to settle on his opponent, smiling coldly as the American had fired his rifle at the dead body of the soldier he had killed two days ago. Gently sqeezing the trigger, König sent the bullet from his Karabiner 98k in a deadly arc through the American sniper's head. Picking up his rifle, König swiftly crawled off leaving the village to the reinforcing German forces. Expert's Opinion König won due to overwhelming experience, skill and accuracy. While Jackson was a formidable sniper, his lack of experience and the fact his sniping tactics were predictable (i.e: taking high ground, etc.) worked against him here. König was only defeated because he shot a second target and gave away his position. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Snipers Category:Movie Warriors